


Взрыв

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм попадают во взрывоопасную ситуацию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрыв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Explosive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34389) by eloise_bright. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.  
> Бета: Rhaina

— Нам крышка, — отчаянно шепчет Сэм, глядя на брата широко распахнутыми глазами. На его лице ни кровинки, а зубы нещадно теребят нижнюю губу. Он снова и снова оглядывается на Дина, словно ждет, что тот, как всемогущий джинн, сможет найти выход и спасти их. Обычная ситуация.

— Да расслабься, — Дин решает хотя бы изобразить уверенность. — Все будет в порядке.

Снова раздается жуткое, нечеловеческое рычание. По испуганным глазам Сэма видно, что слабые попытки Дина его нисколько не утешили.

— Какое в порядке! — шепчет Сэм, тыча Дина в грудь. — Это ты во всем виноват!

— Я?.. — Дин аж запинается. Он тут же бьет Сэма кулаком в плечо — не со всей силы, но достаточно, чтобы было больно. — Я?! Ты сам эту хрень подсыпал!

Сэму нечем крыть, но он все равно пытается спорить.

— Ну и что, зато ты первый начал! — его голос тут же переключается на капризное нытье, и в ответ опять раздается затяжное низкое рычание. Только на этот раз в сопровождении раскатистого бульканья. 

— Да заткнись ты, уродец! — шипит Дин и встряхивает Сэма, чтобы тот очухался от подступающей истерики.

— Что же нам делать? — панически шепчет Сэм и снова зажевывает губу.

— Ладно, — Дин пытается соображать на ходу. — Ладно, просто включим дурака. 

— Ага, тебе-то легко говорить, — огрызается Сэм, не в силах устоять перед искушением и не обозвать брата. 

Дин отвешивает подзатыльник уже чисто из принципа.

— Может, хватит меня бить? — Сэм встает на ноги и упирает руки в бока. Еще немного — и он затопает ногами.

— Может, хватит вести себя как принцесса? — Дин показывает средний палец, и Сэм кидается на него всем своим весом. И тут они снова слышат этот жуткий звук.

На сей раз это уже даже не рык, а, скорее, вой — в сто раз хуже баньши или оборотня. Дин готов поклясться, что у него кровь в жилах застывает.

— Господи... — Сэм скатывается с Дина и тянется за своей сумкой на другой стороне кровати.

— Сэмми, расслабься, — Дин с трудом сдерживает рвущийся наружу истерический смех.

Сэм застегивает сумку и вешает ее на плечо. 

— Твое дело, можешь остаться и сдохнуть. Я же лучше попытаю счастья там, — он тыкает пальцем в окно на улицу.

— Сэм, ты даже до машины не добежишь.

— Я готов рискнуть.

— Послушай, может, он и не догадается. Ты же убрал пузырек из ванной.

Сэм моментально краснеет. И кровь, минуту назад застывшая в жилах, покрывается толстой коркой льда. 

— Господи Иисусе, Сэмми, нет! Умоляю, скажи, что я ошибаюсь!

— Ну я же не думал, что он его выпьет!

— А, так это был для меня подарочек?! — Дин чуть повышает голос.

— Предполагалось, что это — расплата. За коктейль из грязи! — признается с отчаянием Сэм. 

Вполне справедливо. Дин вынужден признать, что слабительное в кофе — это что-то новенькое. А потом, ну не ждали они отца сегодня!

Раздается звук сливного бачка, потом шумит кран. На секунду все стихает, и Дин отчаянно надеется, что вдруг все обошлось, вдруг он не…

— МАЛЬЧИКИ!

От грозного рева Дин срывается с места. Одной рукой он хватает ключи от машины, другой — Сэма за плечо. Они выскакивают на улицу и залетают в машину даже раньше, чем отец успевает открыть дверь ванной.


End file.
